


You Are My Constant

by AlexWSpark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, King Katsuki Yuuri, Knight Victor Nikiforov, Legend of Zelda References, Live and Love YOI Bing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Breath of the Wild AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild AU - The battle with Ganon is over, and as more peaceful times settle over Hyrule, Yuuri and Victor indulge in some much needed quiet time together.





	You Are My Constant

Yuuri dusts his gloved hands on his trousers, settling back on his heels with a contented hum. The garden around Victor’s... _their_ house is coming along wonderfully, basking in the perpetual sunshine that has hugged the rolling hills around Hateno Village. The air is crisp, wind soothing the exposed skin at his neck and arms; Yuuri forgot what such warmth meant, could scarcely recall the feel of a zephyr before Victor freed him from Hyrule Castle. A hundred years in stasis within the castle’s sanctum, locked away in perennial battle with Ganon; his mind may not have wavered, but his heart ached for his family, his friends, his kingdom…

... _Victor._

He shields his eyes, bright smile offsetting the gathering tears as he looks out over the hills and to Hateno Tower in the distance. After teleporting to the respective locations across Hyrule and paying his respects to the four champions, Victor suggested they come here, with the intention of traveling further south to Lurelin Village afterwards. Victor didn’t say it, but Yuuri knew there was no other place that could boast pristine fishing facilities; it was a past-time they shared all those decades ago and one that Yuuri is eager to partake in again. For now, while the Ancient Tech Lab runs additional diagnostics on the Sheikah Slate, Hateno’s beauty is more than enough to give Yuuri’s heart some much needed solace.

Speaking of the lab, Yuuri hasn’t seen Victor since his early morning trek to the workshop. No doubt that  Purah has caught him in some lengthy conversation or errand. Yuuri smiles to himself, surveying his morning’s handiwork. The pumpkin seeds he was gifted in Kakariko Village are thriving, and soon, the fortified vegetables would be ready for harvest, along with the many fruits and flowers that covered the sizable clearing at the side of the house. It’s a delightful space, one that he and Victor admired daily when they shared a meal; sitting by the fire, discussing Hyrule’s restoration, perusing the heap of documents they gathered from the champions’ homes. There’s only respect and ease in those moments.

But other moments... _oh_ , Yuuri can’t deny how loudly things thrum in the undertones — a light brush of hands, a gaze held a few seconds too long, a wistful smile that asked questions that neither of them seemed to have the courage to voice. Yuuri doesn’t know how long he can remain quiet on the matter, not with how much he misses having Victor close to him. Yes, there are things that need to be done, it’s his duty as King after all, but constantly telling himself that such personal things can wait is an excuse unraveling by the second.

_Goddess, why are matters of the heart always so difficult?_

“Yuuri?”

“Victor!” Yuuri starts, turning to Victor with a breathless sigh; he spots the Sheikah tights snug on his legs and feet, a stealth enhancement that he didn’t notice Victor wearing in his still drowsy state that morning. “That armor really is amazing. I didn’t hear a thing.”

“I’m sorry if I scared...you…” Victor’s smile wilts some and Yuuri blinks, tears creeping over his lashes and down his cheek. Victor stoops in front of him, relinquishing a small basket of goods before he thumbs at the moisture, light and tender in his ministrations. “Did something happen?”

“No, no,” Yuuri removes his glasses, and scrubs his face hastily against his sleeve, a mistake since it loses him Victor’s touch. “I was just enjoying the view. I still can’t believe you climbed those Towers to activate them.”

Victor stares at him for a moment, then he relents. “Neither can I. But nothing will ever be as unbelievable as us scaling the castle walls at midnight, all because you needed some ‘fresh air’.”

Yuuri bursts into laughter, “I wasn’t lying. The festivities that evening were a nightmare. And don’t act like you weren’t instigating all along with your talk about the full moon, and how beautiful it must look from the top of the tower.”

“I opened a window, nothing more.”

“And then you followed me out of it.”

Victor well-intentioned smirk breaks and he joins Yuuri in a fit of giggles. “Well, I made you a promise, didn’t I?”

Yuuri hiccups in the midst of a hearty snort; he covers his face, eyes glassy, mouth trembling as all the words he wants to say suspend at the back of his throat. He hears a soft “Yuuri” and then there are hands on his own, pulling them back to reveal his quivering smile.

“I have something for you,” Victor draws pleasant circles into his palm, while he rummages in the basket with his free hand. “Purah helped me put it together. She said it’s very calming to watch at night, and that it might help you with your sleep.”

He produces a mid-sized jar housing a vibrant blue flame, a mystical fire that can never be extinguished; the top is carefully sealed, cover intertwined with bits and pieces of ancient technology harvested from the defunct Guardians scattered across Hyrule. Yuuri accepts the apparatus with a budding smile; the glass is cool against his skin, blaze dancing when he gives it an exploratory shake. Purah indulged all his questions about how the fire powered the lab, but he didn’t think it was possible to store it this way.

“This is extraordinary,” Yuuri regards Victor gently. “Thank you. But, um, how did you know about...”

Victor studies the freshly turned earth, cheeks suddenly flushed. “You tend to scratch your pen against the pages of your journal when you’re deep in thought. It echoes through the house at night.”

“Oh.” It’s a useless reaction, and not at all what Yuuri wants to say; he watches the crackling flame, and then Victor’s rosy features, swallowing hard as he sorts through his blustering emotions. “This might be unfair of me to ask, but why didn’t you knock on my door?”

Victor squints, expression torn and a little embarrassed. “I...didn’t want to disturb you.” He makes to stand, and Yuuri follows, both of them getting to their feet with a light bounce. Yuuri tries to ignore how the edges of his heart singe in the thick silence, focusing instead on Victor’s kind smile and the fresh haul of goods in the basket at their feet.

“I was thinking to make some candied fruits for dessert later,” Yuuri says as conversationally as he can, hugging the jar close to his chest. “They’re still your favorite, right?”

Victor nods, gaze growing more complex by the second. “They are but...you don’t have to go through the trouble for me.”

“I’m enjoying working with my hands again,” Yuuri beams. “And, I’m not sure what you mean. Why would anything I do for you ever be trouble? You weren’t the only one who made that promise, you know.” Victor goes wide-eyed, blush dripping to his collarbone. “Of all the things in my life, you’ve been my constant, Victor. You stayed close to me, looked past my title, made me smile when I was sure I would never feel happiness again. Wherever you are, I'll meet you there, just as you’ve always done for me, and if that means candied treats, then so be– _oof!_ ”

Victor wraps him in an abrupt embrace, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and breathing deep and trembling against him. Yuuri is overcome, startled and astounded because for all their previous contiguity, he clearly remembers the last time they allowed themselves this kind of proximity — the night before they journeyed to Mount Lanayru, feet swinging off the side of the castle’s tower, quiet laughs filling the warm space between their lips, a first kiss that transcended the burdens thrust on them both, him as Prince, and Victor as his appointed knight.

“What I said before, about not wanting to disturb you, it was a lie,” Victor whispers. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I didn’t knock because I was afraid. You watched over me since I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. You were with me even before that, when I fell in battle a hundred years ago. And even though I saw all the memories you left behind, and heard your voice, and remembered what my heart already knew, I was still afraid. What if you didn’t remember everything? What if you no longer felt the same way? What if we lost what we were?”

“Victor…”

He shakes his head, burrowing further into Yuuri’s skin, voice muffling. “We haven’t had a moment to breathe. And I understand that. You are Hyrule’s Prin-... _King_ , and you have an obligation to your people.”

“Victor.”

“I didn’t want to be selfish but I thought that, perhaps, Hateno and Lurelin would be good diversions, so you could get your work done in peace. And maybe I could use the time to find a way to ask you... _ifyoutrulyrememberme_.”

Yuuri feels the warmth of the admission blossom everywhere, the rushed declaration no less affecting than if Victor shouted it from across a room. He wants to cling to Victor as ardently as Victor is currently doing but his arms are trapped in the middle, jar crushed between them. Yuuri hooks his fingers into the folds of Victor’s chest guard, tugging just harsh enough that Victor startles and shifts to look at him.

“Victor, I was scared too. I...I thought it was you who might've forgotten me.” And Yuuri doesn’t wait for him to say ‘never’ or ‘how could I ever forget you’ or any other affirming statement that Victor usually carried in his arsenal. He _pulls_ at Victor’s armor and covers Victor’s lips with his own, melting with him as that spark from a century ago flares to life once again; it’s a long time before they part, foreheads pressed against one another, a mirror of them tucked away on that tower, bubbled away from the world.

“Let’s go in,” Yuuri murmurs, knees wobbling as Victor cups his face with both hands and kisses his temple. “I think it’s about time we talked.”

**Author's Note:**

> There I go again with my obscure references XD I have so many feels about Breath of the Wild since I finished playing it and the thought of my two fav dorks in this universe is enough to make my heart explode! Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlexWSpark)   
>  [Find me on Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
